We Put the Fresh, in FRESHMAN
by WishingGirl56
Summary: The clique faces freshman year, but first they have to survive the summer... and unfortunatley for them that includes a lot of scandles ... CAUTION: RATED M FOR MATURE FOR RAPE SCENE
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block: **After her mom Kendra decided she could not bear to be away from her OPBFFL (Old Person Best Friend for Life) Judy Lyons, she has to say "Cheers" to England, and "Hello" to Westchester, and life could NOT be better. With the PC back together and closer than Kim and Paris before Kim's career took off, which is good, because it is time to face their biggest challenge yet, _HIGHSCHOOL_!

**Alicia Rivera: **With Massie back she doesn't have to worry about leading the PC and can now focus on her PERFECT relationship with Josh, or at least until his HART cousin who happens to be an even cute version of Josh AND a junior shows up, leaving Alicia as confused and starting even more drama than the John and Kate break-up.

**Dylan Marvil: **She lost 10 pounds at fat camp, where she had secretly been when she was supposed to have been in Europe, and now she is skinny and ready to flirt with some high school guys! But what happens when a certain LBR finds out where she really was all summer…? This spells duh-rama with a capital DUH!

**Kristen Gregory: **Still with Dempsey, and still TOE-DALLY in love with him, but what's gonna happen when he decides it's time to take it to the next level? They could be more over than Kim and Kris' 75-day marriage.

**Claire Lyons:** Is thrilled time 10 that her biffle Massie is back, but what happens when she decides to create a new image for herself after her and Cam's harsh breakup. This is looking worse than Jennifer Lopez's AMA outfit.

**The Clique… the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**


	2. Massie

**The Block Estate **

**3:14 Massie's Bedroom**

Massie quickly speed combed her just straightened hair, and inspected herself in her mirror. Her skin was tan from the hours spent by the pool at the country club, her hair was shiny and now had a red-ish tint to it from her new highlights, and her nails were chip free and painted a bold shade of red. She quickly jumped up from her vanity and went to her mannequin to put on her specially put together outfit she had gotten just for her skype session with her HART boyfriend, James.

Her dark denim Sevens shorts, correlated perfectly with her over the shoulder turquoise Marc Jacobs shirt, and the v-neck of the shirt was accentuated by the single pearl necklace that hung just bellow her collarbone. The outfit screamed sophisticated AND classy, just what she was going for.

She speed dressed, and cursed silently realizing she had thirty seconds before she the skype session began, and could NAWT be late again. James was a total ten, and he was smart and came from money. He was the perfect accessory for her first year of high school. She had of course had Alicia make sure, that everyone knew that Massie had a hunky BF in England and the he was a total HART who was head over heels for her.

She glanced back at the screen of the computer, and was surprised to find that instead of a skype request she had a new email from James.

**James: Sorry bby, cant talk right now, g2g to soccer practice.**

Massie sighed in relief; she really was not into James. She just needed him to up her status before entering high school. She would be entering as the lowest of the low, being a freshman. However, her being Massie Fricken' Block, she knew that she would have all the upperclassmen wrapped around her perfectly moisturized finger before one could utter "freshman-Friday".

Oh well, it really was better that he was busy. That just meant that she could spend more time at her pool, and with her hunky, twenty-year-old private lifeguard her parents had hired for her. He was gorgeous, and at least once a day this entire summer, they had snuck out to the pool house during one of his breaks, they had snuck out to the pool house to make out.

Yes, Massie Block was cheating on her boyfriend for a guy five years older than her. _SCANDELOUS! _

She quickly changed into her white bikini, and was just pulling on her cover-up, when she decided against it and chose to just wear her bathing suit.

Hey, if you've got it, _FLAUNT IT!_


	3. Alicia and Dylan!

**Ok, thank you guys for all the reviews! They really helped me get this next chapter out faster. I tried to make this one longer… So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the clique characters, just the plot of the story.**

**Alicia Rivera Estate**

**3:02 P.M.**

Alicia Rivera carefully tapped her perfectly French manicured fingers against the edge of her painted gold desk. Everything in her room was painted a deep warm color, unlike Massie, she wasn't afraid of color, she thought to herself. Sitting front of her was half her wardrobe all strewn carelessly across her bedroom.

She was currently putting together an outfit that had to be a total ten if she wanted to impress Josh's family. She continued to sort through the piles of junk that was heaped over every inch of her room.

Then she saw it. It was perfect, a coral colored dress to go with her perfectly tanned skin; it came just above her knees so she still looked conservative but the v-neck screamed sexy in a more understated way. She quickly glanced at the tag in the back and... "Eh Ma Ewwww!" This gorgeous dress wasn't Ralph Lauren like everything else she own, instead it was none other than Forever 21, but she was NAWT Cuh-laire.

She silently made a cross with her fingers, begging the Gods of fashion for forgiveness for the fashion sin, and tugged the dress over her head, before quickly fish tail braiding her hair. Then she expertly balanced her purse, phone, and vitamin water 'glow' in her hands while dialing the number for her private chauffeur for a ride.

She had approximately two hours before her date with Josh and his family, but she had to make a quick stop first. She gracefully walked up her lawn and jumped into her family owned limo, preparing herself for the upcoming battle. She nervously messed with her phone and clicked on photo gallery to make sure they were still there.

Yup, on her phone were twelve photos, all of Massie and her pervy lifeguard playing tonsil hockey, while sprawled out half-naked on an old beach chair. Go figure, she always knew Massie was a slut. However, this was exactly the advantage she needed if she wanted her plan to work.

They pulled into the Block estate soon after, and of course her sleazy lifeguard was out front smoking a joint.

"Hey, sexy. How much?" he called after her.

"If you have to ask you can't afford it!" she yelled back.

She walked in without knocking and made her way to Massie's room. Massie was sitting on her bed wearing an almost nonexistent white bikini that made her look like she should be stripping at some men's club, not tanning at a respectable house. The stripper heels did not help.

"What are you doing here?" Massie glanced up surprised.

"Look." Alicia tossed Massie her phone with the pictures, "I have copies at home if you delete those."

Massie stared dumbstruck at them. "Where did you get these?" she whispered.

Alicia grinned ear-to-ear making herself look like a Cheshire cat, "I took them myself, do you like them?"

Massie managed to stutter out, what do you want? If you want to be alpha, I'm not letting that happen!"

Alicia tsked lightly with her tongue, "Of course not, I just want what's rightfully mine, I want my beta spot back."

Massie gulped quietly "Fine, but Claire's still in the PC."

"Done!" Alicia chimed.

"And done." Massie replied defeated.

Alicia quickly exited to her car, where she sat in it, practically purring. She glanced at the clock, and hour left. That left plenty of time for a skinny mocha from Starbucks and a quick pep talk, before her next battle. She tapped nervously on her window; it was almost time to meet his family.

She arrived promptly on time at the Hotz huge mansion, and she quickly did a little tap dance and a pirouette to calm her nerves, and marched up the walkway to his front door, before confidently ringing his doorbell.

"In through your mouth, and out through your nose." She sternly informed herself to try to hold on to what little calmness she had left. She heard footsteps approaching the front door, and shut her eyes tightly, when she opened them she was standing face to face with the hawtest HART she had EVER seen. And he was definitely nawt her BF Josh.

**Marvil Estate**

**6:05**

Dylan Marvil scrunched up her now pink nose in disgust, at her now completely sunburned face. She had dumbly gone down to the pool in the Hawaiian Resort, without wearing any sun block whatsoever.

This is nawt the look I was going for, for my date with Kylar, she thought to herself, silently cursing at her stupidity. She winced, as she dabbed on some foundation and light bronzer. After dabbing on some silver eye shadow, she was finally satisfied that she didn't look like some tomato/human mutation.

She quickly shimmied into her silver Herve Leger Metallic Bandage Dress, ripped of the four-digit price tag and admired herself in the mirror. The cap sleeves, v-neck, and crossover front further accentuated her newly slimmed down body, and made her look at least 21.

Which was good, because she and Kylar were sneaking into a club, and what is a party without some heavy drinking? Even though she refused to admit it, Dylan Marvil and come just short of becoming an alcoholic over her summer vacation.

She gracefully stepped into her 4 ½-inch Jimmy Choo Lance Mirrored Sandals, and examined the final product of her three hour makeover in the mirror and was 100% pleased with the outcome.

Her hair had been pulled back into a tight high ponytail, and diamond chandelier earring hung gracefully from her ears, giving her the appearances of a highly sophisticated businessperson out to enjoy an evening at one of the popular clubs of Honolulu.

There was no way she could not get away with enjoying a few drinks and partying at an 18-year old or older club, and she was only fifteen. She chuckled at the thought of what she was about to get away with, and grabbed her room key and clutch purse before quietly exiting her hotel room.

Tonight was going to be unforgettable, she thought to herself as she made her way to the elevator, completely unaware of what was going to happen in just a few hours. But she was right, it would be anything but forgettable.

**Okay? How do you like it? Like it, love it, does it make you wish you'd never learned how to read? I updated in only one day! Woohoo! Ok, if you want another update before Christmas, I'm thinking at least a 10 reviews** **should be enough inspiration… So MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! And I'll try to update again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've noticed that I have a lot of people reading my story, but not a lot of people reviewing! I love feedback, and it helps me decide when I want to continue a story and when I want to stop. So, PLEAASSSEEE review with what you think of the stories, and if you have any ideas for what you want to happen, feel free to message me with it and I'll try to fit it into it. So anyways, I feel like this chapter is really short, and not my best, so I apologize in advance for any disappointed readers, I'll try to make it up in the next chapter, with a peek at what Dylan has been up to all summer, I have a feeling you guys will be surprised at just how far she went to loose all that weight… **

Kristen Gregory sat at one of the round, white tables of Pink-berry waiting for her boyfriend Dempsey to arrive. She ran her hand over the smooth tabletop, before wrinkling her nose up in disgust at the sticky surface. She quickly reached for her travel hand sanitizer and squirted a dab on her table before wiping it down with a napkin.

She continued glancing uneasily at the door, watching as more people filed in, none of them was Dempsey. She sighed before glancing back at her phone yet again and glared at it as if it was its fault that he wasn't here yet. Finally, she saw his familiar face as he quickly entered, then made his way towards him.

"So what are you ordering?" he asked nonchalantly

"Really? You're thirty minutes late and you aren't even going to apologize?" she replied snootily.

He glance guiltily down at his lap, before replying, "Well, I just lost track of the time."

"Ugh, whatever, well they're about to close, so what do you want to do?" she asked.

"My parents are out of town, let's go back to my place." He replied, while grinning ear to ear.

She quickly sighed before gathering her stuff into her borrowed Louis Vuitton handbag, and stood up scraping her chair on the ground loudly. Dempsey grabbed her hand and gave her one of his infamous crooked grin, and quickly grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the bus stop.

The ride to his house was short, and lasted less than 10 minutes, which was full of awkward silences and nervous glances at each other. They arrived at the apartment building, which both of their parents were renting rooms in, and quickly made their way up to his apartment, being careful to avoid any interactions with Kristen's mom.

After quietly shutting the door to his apartment they both let out a sigh of relief at not being caught.

"So," Dempsey began, "_!" _he said, speaking so fast that it was hard for Kristen to understand.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"I think we should go all the way tonight." he spoke nervously.

Her face turned beet red, and she felt small beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead.

"What? I mean I really like you to, but we're just fifteen, and, and, we've only been dating a couple of months now, and I'm just not ready." she babbled on nervously.

"Come on! We already told each other we loved each other, and everyone else is doing it, it's no big deal!" he yelled, getting angry at the idea that his girlfriend wouldn't put out for him.

"I know that, but I am NAWT every one else!" she shouted back.

"Fine then, I guess you can leave." he said curtly before shoving her out and promptly slamming the door in her face.

Kristen slowly made her way back to her apartment, dreading her encounter with her mom, who was sure to ask a million questions, and she would have to lie about every single detail. This was so _nawt_ what she had been looking forward to all week. 

Claire sat at the bed of her new room idly playing with the loose thread that was coming loose from the quilt she had wrapped around herself to form a makeshift cocoon. She knew she was torturing herself by replaying the event of her and Cam's break up over and over again but she couldn't stop. She felt like she was outside of her body looking in.

"This must be what it feels like to feel high." she said, before laughing maniacally.

She slowly stood up and untangled herself from the prison like blanket, then knelt in front of her bed and lifted the edge of her mattress to reveal a small bottle of pills hidden underneath.

A couple months ago, she had discover five or six bottles of painkiller left over from different events where either her mother or father had had to have some sort of medical procedure. Now as she stared down at the last of the stash, she quickly uncapped the bottle and popped two in her mouth, before falling into a blissful sleep.

**I knowww, the Claire part was REALLY short, but I'm still kind of undecided with what I want to do with her character... So I'm deciding between her continuing her addiction to the pain medication or her stopping, plus she still needs to create a new, **_**badder**_**, image for herself, so review with what you want to happen... But for all you Claire fans out there, I plan on straightening her character out before ending the story, and I might put some Clam in there near the end. SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! And to all of the people who took the time to review, you guys are seriously amazing... and to the one reader who requested some Derrington, that's the plan ;) I LOVE YOU ALL ! -Courtney**


	5. Dylan

**1 review. I only got one review, that's depressing. Thanks to the person who did review, it's the only reason why I'm continuing this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique characters**

Dylan Marvil:

Dylan Marvil swayed clumsily to the loud music that filtered through the large speakers at the front of the club. She was drunk. Again. She fought the bile that was threatening to rise up her throat, and quickly scanned the room for Kylar but couldn't spot him.

She groaned inwardly at her stupidity, she had promised herself she wouldn't do this again. Nevertheless, once more she had given in to her disorder.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Dylan quickly scanned over her completely empty plate which had just minutes ago had held a cheeseburger and onion ring. She let out a loud burp (something she hadn't done since the end of eight grade) and mentally punched herself for what she was about to do. She hurriedly excused herself from her group of friend she had met at her two-week long fat camp and sauntered over to the one-person bathroom, quickly locking the door behind her and spinning around to face the toilet. She shuffled through the things in her oversized coach bag before finally finding what she was looking for: an unopened red toothbrush. She ripped it out of the cover and kneeled in front of the toile, before promptly shoving it down her throat. Her gag reflexes soon gave into her constant poking and prodding and soon she was staring at what had been her lunch. She slowly picked herself up, popped a mint into her mouth, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were pale, the complete opposite of their usually rosy color, and her eyes looked lifeless and the areas around her pupils were a slight yellow-ish tint. _

_FLACHBACK OVER._

She had to do it, she mentally chided herself, with all the alcohol she was consuming she did not need the extra calories. Besides, she looked better than ever. Waking up from her thoughts, she finally became aware of the wrists around her waist guiding her away from the dance floor. Thinking it was Kylar she giggled and let him lead her to an empty closet.

She turned around just before the door was shut, and glanced out just in time to see Kylar making out with a pretty blond and grinding against her.

_Who was she with?_

"Uhm, I think you grabbed the wrong person I don't know you," she babbled.

She heard his harsh laugh, and felt him turn her around to face him twisting her wrist painfully and covering her mouth with his hand. He removed his hand, but before she could scream for help, his mouth replaced it. His tongue roughly pushed into the cavity of her mouth, he tasted like beer and his tongue felt like a slug.

A couple minute later, after some fruitless attempts at escape, Dylan found her wrists loosely bound and a small rag shoved in her mouth. Her captor was clumsily trying to remove the clasp of her bra and she felt her breast fall free before being pawed by his dirty, meaty hands.

His breaths were coming out in small gasps now, and he quickly raised her dress up and tore off her underwear, before sliding his manlihood into her. It was short with out any emotion. He finished quickly, and before leaving growled a, "Thanks for the fuck, bitch." As his goodbyes.

After He left she untangled herself from the bonds and left the dingy closet unsure of what she should do. He saw Kylar still with the blond, unaware and uncaring of where she was. Suddenly the roomy club was making her claustrophobic and she sprinted to the exit, before running blindly through the large groups of tourists all the way back to her hotel.

**Ta-da! The next chapter! I honestly don't know if I will continue this story… So I guess it will just depend on the reviews. Thanks for reading! Hopefully I will continue**


	6. Claire

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Clique characters.**

**Thanks to the people who did review, you guys are the reason I decided to continue this story. This chapter is kind of short, but enjoy!**

Claire woke up to her brother Todd violently shaking her.

"God you're a heavy sleeper." He said before belly flopping on her bed next to her and pushing her off. "Oh, and Massie called like five times while you were sleeping." He continued before leaving.

Claire groaned quietly to herself before standing up and moving to her dresser to get dressed. She quickly threw on a Gap t-shirt along with a Forever 21 scarf and some skinny jeans before looking at herself in the mirror. Grabbing her cell phone, tugging on a pair of Toms (her new replacement for Keds), and scrolled through her texts.

**Massie: Be at my house at 2.**

She quickly glanced towards her digital clock, which read 1:45, before grabbing her pill case and counting the remaining pills. Twenty pills left, good, she thought to herself that would give her ten days to find more.

Running down the stairs and yelling a quick goodbye to her mom, she hurriedly jogged over the Block's yard and entered through the back door, before making her way towards Massie's room.

**(A.N. In this story she still lives in the guesthouse)**

Arriving on time, and slightly out of breath, she quickly yelled a "Knock, knock." Before letting herself in. Massie sat at her desk, and glanced up quickly, avoiding all eye contact with Claire.

"You called, Madame." Claire said jokingly.

"Listen Claire, let's make this quick, your not my Beta anymore, Alicia is. Sorry, now if you don't mind I have-" Massie said quickly.

"What?" Claire yelled, not letting Massie finish, "Is this because I'm single now? Is that out? Because I can get a new boyfriend."

"No, it's because Alicia is the better beta. I'm sorry." Massie replied while starring at her hands.

"Whatever." Claire said quietly, before turning on her heel and running back to the guesthouse, not allowing herself to cry before reaching her room.

The moment the door clicked shut, a sob escaped her throat. She flipped the lock on her door up, than ran to her mattress pushing it up and grabbing the container of pills. She slowly turned the cap off and grabbed the bottle of now stale coke, before swallowing the remaining 18 pills and rinsing it down with the coke.

She slowly gave in to the sleepiness tugging at her, vaguely hearing the "Claire, Claire, CLAIRE!" in her subconscious state.

**Dun Dun Dunnn! Cliff hanger! So if you want to see what happens even faster… REVIEW! Mwah ha ha! Thanks to everyone! **


	7. Alicia

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own clique characters.**

**It is official, I wrote a six page chapter. WOOHOO! Ok so it's double spaced… it's whatever! So thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to the reviewer who said I should write because I love it, not for compliments, I am not writing for compliments, I want reviews so I can know how to improve my writing, I appreciate you telling me to slow down in this chapter and I tried to do that.**

Alicia stared openmouthed at the guy standing in front of her. He was about 5'11 with deep, tan skin and big chocolate brown eyes. His full lips lifted up into a smile at the sight of her.

"So you must be that girl Josh is always talking about." He grinned at her. She noticed a small scar above his right eyebrow, and took in his perfect, crooked smile. He was perfection.

His smile slowly started to fade and she suddenly realized she was taking way too long to reply. "Ugh, oh yeah, probably. I mean, of course! I mean, he doesn't have any others girlfriends! Wait, no, I mean he doesn't have any other girlfriends I'm aware of! Not that I don't trust him. No, no-" still stuttering he finally cut her off.

"Cool, I'm Daniel." He replied, and shot her another Abercrombie model worthy smile, before continuing into the house. Quickly behind him, Alicia mentally slapped herself for embarrassing herself in front of such the most perfect human being she had ever laid eyes on. Aside from herself of course. Wait no, she suddenly thought, I am with Josh. Josh is my Boyfriend. We are perfectly happy together.

She was cut off from her thoughts, however, as a familiar, "Hey babe," sounded from right beside her. She quickly snapped her neck in the direction of his voice and come face to face with her boyfriend Josh. She gave him a quick once over, and couldn't help but notice that his teeth weren't quite as white nor was his hair quite as shiny as his cousins was.

"Oh hi," she fake grinned at him, "How are you?" She quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before spinning around quickly before he could reply. She turned her attention back to Daniel, and hair a quick fluff and ran her tongue over teeth to make sure there was nothing on them, before putting on her nicest smile and tapping him on the shoulder.

"So Daniel, where are you visiting from?" she fluttered her eyelashes quickly, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "Oh, I'm from California, but I'm going to finish my junior year here before deciding where I want to go for my senior year." He quickly patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit with him.

She quickly sat on the red, leather couch crossing her ankles, and straightening up her back as she maintained the race that years of dancing had taught her. She glanced up once properly positioned, and noticing her boyfriend's glares, quickly motioned towards him to sit with them, before turning towards her cousin with a roll of her eyes.

She felt Josh's hand snake around her shoulders, and what only last week would have sent a chill all the way from her perfectly conditioned hair, down to her French manicured toes, now only gave her a feeling of repulsion. She turned towards Josh to make up some excuse to get him to keep his hands off of her, but was, thankfully, interrupted by his mother calling them to the table.

She slid off the couch, and debated whether to follow Daniel or wait for Josh. Choosing the latter, she impatiently tapped her foot as Josh slowly stood up, and chuckled, "Someone's a little impatient today."

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." She replied, carefully choosing her words. "Well, did I mention that you look beautiful today?" he shot her a hopeful smile, obviously hoping to cheer her up. "Thanks baby." She sent a fake smile, and caught the look of relief that crossed his face at her sudden change of attitude.

They hurriedly made their way to the table, and Alicia sunk into the chair mentally preparing herself for the upcoming battle with his mother. Every time she talked to her mother, it always ended with her quizzing her to find out if she was good enough for her son. Letting out a silent groan, she turned to his mom and was shocked to find that all of her attention was elsewhere.

Josh's mom sat at the head of the table, smiling widely and talking animatedly to her nephew Daniel. Alicia felt a small squeeze on her knee, and turned towards Josh. "I guess she won't be bothering us tonight." he whispered towards her. "I am in shock, I thought her ultimate goal in life was to torture information out of me to find out whether not I made a suitable girlfriend for her son." She grinned back at him.

"She has seen the light. No, scratch that she has found religion. Yes, she has seen God. And his name is Daniel." He spoke with mock importance. Alicia quickly covered her mouth to keep in the laughs that threatened to escape.

"Is there something the matter over there?" Mrs. Hotz pointedly raised a finely plucked eyebrow in there direction. "Yes ma'am." Alicia replied with all of the politeness she could muster. "All right then." His mother replied, her mouth pulling into a tight smile.

The rest of the five-course meal passed by with incident, and as soon as Alicia had set down her fork after desert, she found her chair being pulled out from underneath the table and her hand pulled up by Daniel. He quickly tugged her along, as they made their way out of the dining room.

"Sorry," he grinned at her, "I couldn't take anymore interrogation." He gave her another sheepish smile, which she returned with her first sincere smile of the night. "Do you want to go down to the basement and play some games?" he asked playfully. "Sure, as long as you don't mind losing." She nudged him jokingly.

He grabbed her hand, and she couldn't help but swoon internally, and they walked towards the door to the basement. Turning around to shut the door behind them, Alicia caught one last look at Josh staring sadly at their retreating figures.

Daniel, who was by now already down stairs, yelled a quick, "Hurry up," to her, and she turned on her heel and made her way down. However, instead of being greeted by the sounds of a video game starting, she instead felt hands snaking around her waist and turning her around.

"You're beautiful." He whispered with his face pressed into her hair. Suddenly his lips were on hers and his tongue was seeking entrance into the delicate confinement of her mouth. NO! She screamed internally. No, no, no, yes.

She quickly ran her hands through his silky hair, and pushed herself closer to him, and was about to get up the courage to move her hands up his shirt, when suddenly a very familiar voice sounded from the stairway.

"What. The. Hell."

**It's done! Yayayayayay! Ok so thanks to the people who reviewed! Hey, do you see that little blue button down there. Click it. PLEASE! Hehe. Well anyways goodbye until next time. Adios amigos ;)**


	8. Ch8: Claire

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the clique characters… wait… nope they're still not mine.**

**Here it is chapter eight! Ok so thank you everyone who reviewed! One reviewer requester some shout outs, so you can look for those at the end of the chapters. Well, enjoy!**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What was that annoying sound? If she could just open her eyes, Claire lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. The light was blinding. Like a flash of lightening beneath her eyelids, the pain shot through her forehead, pulling her back into the unconscious state that had just moments ago consumed her.

"Claire? Claire? Claire, Claaiiree? Wake up," the voice sounded from inside of her dream like state. The voice was muffled, almost as if it were underwater. For some reason unknown to her, she _knew_ that she had to reach the voice.

She tried reach out to it, to open her eyes and see the person whom was speaking to her, but she couldn't. It was as if she was swimming through glue. She knew there was a destination that she had to reach but now she was suffocating.

"No!" she tried to yell, but the voice was drowned out but buzzing around her. She could see the light. She had to reach it, that she knew. She reached out and brushed her hand against it. Using the remainder of her strength, she thrust her whole self forward and into the bright light, which consumed her.

Suddenly, she was no longer in the river of glue; instead, she was sitting in a small hospital room. The rooms luminescent lights were blinding at first, but gradually her eyes accustomed to her new surroundings and she looked around.

She was in a small room on top of an even smaller hospital bed, beside her, to her right, was a machine keeping track of her vitals, to her left, was a small bedside table. Atop the table was an assortment of flowers, cards, and a large teddy bear.

One lone daisy caught her attention. The flower was slightly wilted, but the stem was long and a deep shade of green, stemming off of it were long, spindly stems, and tied to the bottom was a small card.

Looking more carefully at it, she noticed the lone word "Claire" written on it in familiar handwriting. She quickly made a grab for it, dropping the flower near her lap, and grabbing at the note. Her eyes quickly scanned over the brief message, slowly comprehending the words written on it.

Claire,

Sorry, I hope you feel better. Can we still be friends?

-Cam

Her heart sunk. That growing hope that they could get back together again, that they could, once more, be that perfect couple, died in her heart. How could her heart still beat? It only beat for him, and what did he do, he broke it. He did not love her, or even care about her, anymore.

She quickly let out a shaky breath she hadn't known she was holding, and turned her attention back to the flower. How dare her? Did he think this was a joke? He was mocking her.

She quickly grabbed the daisy, the once beautiful flower now seemed hideous, a hurtful reminder of what a joke she was. She scanned over the room again. Slightly to her left was a small, open window overlooking some sort of pavilion.

She grabbed a firm grip of its corner, and pushed the head of the daisy through it before slamming in shut on it, crushing the flower and breaking the stem. She giggled softly at the sight of the broken flower.

"Claire?" a shocked voice sounded from behind her. She quickly whipped her head towards the sound of the voice and came face to face with a set of blue and green eyes. Cam's mouth gaped open slightly, "What are you doing to the flower I got you?"

"What are you doing here?" she shot back.

Cam nervously shuffled his feet back and forth, "I came to tell you something." He quickly glanced up before continuing, "But before I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad or-." She quickly interrupted, "You lost the right to tell me what to do or how to react when you broke my heart."

Claire glanced back at him, his back was rigid and his arms crossed over his chest in a self-preserved posture. "I guess I better start with how you got here," he stated plainly.

"That would help, considering I should be flying high a couple thousand miles above this God damned awful world."

"Claire," he began, "How could you do that to yourself? You have so much ahead of you, you are so much better than that."

"You also lost the right to ask me why I'm suicidal." he winced at the word suicidal, as if it physically pained him, what she did to herself. He looked her straight in the eye, searching for the answer to his question, and upon not finding it continued. "Okay, fine. So you took a bunch of pills-."

"Yeah, I know I was there."

"Will you quit interrupting," he yelled, "you went unconscious and you almost died, Claire. We almost lost you. However, Kristen had gone over to your house, something about Dempsey and boyfriend problems, yada yada yada, and had tried to get in you room. So when you wouldn't answer she got worried and called an ambulance, they found you with just the slightest pulse."

"Thanks for coming, but I'm sure there are lots of people who could have told me that." she replied snippily. Cam looked nervously down at his shoes, "That's not what I came to tell you."

"Ugh, ok then what?"

He let out a long breath, before looking at her face again, "I'm in love with Layne."

She stared uncomprehendingly at him momentarily for a moment, "I'm sorry, what?" He looked down again, "I am in lo-." She didn't give him time to finish before yelling, "Get out!"

"Claire, listen. We wanted to tell you now, before anyone else new. Neither of us wants to hurt you, but we can't ignore these feelings."

She glared at him, "I'm hearing a lot of we here, and where exactly is this great and holy Layne, going behind her best and only friend and hooking up with her ex-boyfriend, that stupid slut!"

His head shot up at that last sentence, "Don't talk about her like that! She wanted to be here, but she had to visit Hawaii with her family! And you don't own me, you and me are over. This is why we broke up your so fucking territorial!"

"Get. Out."

**Ta-da! Ok tell me what you think! FIVE PAGES! Ok so before I proceed with the shout outs, I am actually looking for a co-writer, mainly just to check for errors and help me brain storm some ideas, so review or message me if your interested! So anyways,**

**Thalia2: Thank you so much! And I will defiantly try to fit in a one night stand! Thank you for reading this story (: **

**Shay: Thank you (: and that's what I'm going to try to do from now on**

**At the strike of midnight: I know I like Josh ): but who knows maybe they'll make up …**

**7miyame-chan: Hahah this review made me laugh… and oh snap lolol (: thank you for reviewing!**

**Until next time, thank you for reading and feel free to review (; **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any clique characters.**

**Woah now, two chapters in one day. Like a boss. Hehe, well enjoy!**

Massie sat at her desk tapping nervously on her desk with her favorite purple pen. In front of her was a list of reasons why Claire should be in the PC and why she should be out. On the one hand, she was the only person that she actually trusted to have her back, but on the other Claire and stupid attempted suicide was not good publicity for her.

She new she should be feeling sorry for Claire, especially considering she was partly to blame, but she was a little distracted by other things right now. Alicia had promised that she would not tell anyone about her hooking up with what's his face pool boy, but she hadn't exactly proved the most trustworthy in recent times. God, she needed a break.

She was supposed to be worried about other things. Her first day of high school started in two weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours. Twenty thousand one hundred and sixty minutes. She did not have time for this.

Massie sighed, before pulling her hair back and securing it with a pencil lying on her desk. She would keep Claire in the PC. If nothing else, if Alicia did not keep up her end of the deal, she would still be able to replace her with a trustworthy beta.

She quickly stood up, and glancing down at her iphone found that she had one new message from Dylan. Her eyes scanned over the message quickly. It read, "Hey, having a great time in Hawaii. Gtg, bye." That was weird; Dylan always sent off rambling text messages, usually speaking about in detail and length, her entire day.

This message was short and to the point. Maybe she really was having a great time and didn't even have time to send her one of her infamously long text messages. Suddenly, she her a small tapping sound coming from somewhere in her house.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ No wait, it wasn't coming from inside her room, it was coming from outside of it. She cautiously made her way towards her window, before slowly pulling back the drape and glancing out of her window. Outside, standing beneath her window, was her tall blond-haired, tan pool boy. And he was gorgeous.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him standing out in the open where her parents could see, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"And you couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"No."

She let a slow breath out before replying, "Ok, meet me behind the pool house in five." Although she couldn't see him, she could feel the smile pulling up at the edges of his lips. She glanced up at the clock, which read 7:00 P.M. Turning on her heel, she made her way out of her room and made her way towards the lower level of her house. She quickly jogged down the stairs, while tugging on her shoes and nearly colliding with her mother.

Her mother crest white strip whitened teeth gleamed as she smiled up down at her only daughter, "Where are you going?" Massie glanced down towards her bare feet, trying to think of an excuse as to why she was leaving.

"Oh , I'm just going a walk."

"With no shoes on? Oh well, just be back by half an hour, your father and I have a surprise for you. Your going to love it!" she giggled happily.

Massie rolled her eyes and walked around her and jogged the final feet to her door, "Ok bye, see you soon." The walk to the pool house was short and as soon as she was behind it, a warm pair of arms encompassed her. "Why are you here?" she

managed to ask between her laughing.

She felt her moist lips press into the crook of her neck and she let out a low moan. The pair of lips slowly made their way up, eventually landing on her own mouth, and a greedy tongue was soon seeking entrance into it. She felt his hands tugging off her loose Victoria's Secret top and fumble on the clasp of her bra.

Her back instinctively arched as his nimble fingers pinched and tweaked her now exposed nipple and another moan was drowned out by his insistent kisses. She didn't know how much time had passed, it could have been minutes or hours or even days and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She was in complete and total bliss.

A sudden bright light awakened her from her lust, and she realized it was a flashlight.

"Massie?" someone asked in a very familiar British accent.

"James?" she asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents flew me over here to surprise you, but I can see you're a bit preoccupied right now," he said angrily, before storming of from the secluded clearing. So that was the surprise her parents had been talking about.

**Whew, that was a lot of writing for one day. Well it there you go Thalia2 caught in the act (: Well thanks for reading this far you guys! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! But until then, let's not forget about that little blue button down there… Review!**


	10. You hold his hand, but I hold his heart

**Okay, so I decided to start adding some song lyrics that I feel sort of go with th store at the beginning of each chapter. So, here you go!**

_**Your on the phone with your girlfriend,**_

_**She's upset.**_

_**She's going off about something that**_

_**you said.**_

_**She doesn't get your humor like I do.**_

_**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday**_

_**night.**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she **_

_**doesn't like.**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you**_

_**wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been**_

_**here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who**_

_**understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walkin the streets with you in your **_

_**worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought**_

_**to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up**_

_**this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while,**_

_**Since she brought you down**_

_**You say you find I know you better than that,**_

_**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you**_

_**wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been**_

_**here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who**_

_**understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house **_

_**in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when**_

_**you know your bout to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you**_

_**tell me bout you dreams.**_

_**I think I know where you belong**_

_**Think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever though just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**~You belong with me by Taylor Swift**_

Kristen Gregory stood, pacing around her room nervously, phone in hand, it had been exactly three days since her breakup with Dempsey and two since discovering Claire passed out in her room. She hadn't talk to any of the PC since then.

She really needed to talk to someone though. She knew she couldn't talk to any of her parents, and with Dylan in Hawaii, Claire in the hospital with her own problems, and Alicia spending all of her time with Josh, that just left Massie to talk to. That settled it; she was going to Massie's house right now. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 7:15. Ok, well she would just go to Massie's house and spend the night there.

Kristen slipped out of her fuzzy red slippers and into a pair of coach sneakers that she had received for Christmas before yelling down the stairs, "Mom! I'm going to spend the night Massie's, will you drive me there?" She quickly shut the door behind her, not bothering to wait for a reply because she already knew what it would be.

Lately, her mother had taken up a new way of keeping Kristen in line. Instead of lots of rules and stern disciplinary actions if one of her rules was broken, Mrs. Gregory had switched to an 'open relationship', in which she would take her daughter wherever she wanted to go so that she would always know where she was and Kristen wouldn't have to lie about it.

Turning back towards her bed, Kristen reached down and pulled out an old Vera Bradley duffle bag she had had since sixth grade and threw in an old pair running shorts and a ratty old T-shirt with holes along the bottom hem, before walking over to her bathroom to grab her toothbrush and tooth paste before returning. Quickly gathering a pair of jeans and a Juicy sweatshirt, she threw in the remaining items and zipped up the bag.

Grabbing her cell phone she texted Massie that she would be over at 7:45 and was spending the night. She quickly threw her phone in with the rest of her stuff, Massie never cared if she decided to sleep over, why would she start now?

She quickly slung the bag over her shoulder and walked down stairs, making sure not to wake up her father who had fallen asleep on the couch after getting back from work, and finding her mom in the kitchen. Her mother was attempting to make a pie and had flour all over her hands, hair, and clothes. "Hey honey, you said you needed a ride to Massie's house?" she asked.

Kristen continued fumbling with her bag, which was beginning to hurt her shoulder, "Yupp," she said popping the p on the end. Her mother turned away from her pie and started washing the flour off her hands, "Are you sure you want to go? You seem kind of distant lately, is there something you want to talk about?"

Kristen stared down at her feet in reply, she hated lying to her mom about where she was, but if she told her that, she had lied about where she was and been with Dempsey instead, she would just be disappointed in her only daughter. So instead, she replied no and asked her mother if they could leave now.

Her mother nodded her head yes, before letting out a quiet sigh and grabbing the keys to her car. The ride down the elevator and in the car was silent, with Kristen avoiding eye contact and her mother silently wondering what was the matter with her. Luckily, the ride took only a short ten minutes, and soon they were there. As soon as the car pulled to a halt, Kristen was out the door and waving goodbye over her shoulder.

After readjusting the bag on her shoulder, she quickly scanned over the Block estate. Claire's guesthouse was completely dark, they were all probably visiting her, Massie's house, however, was the complete opposite. Every light in the enormous house was on, along with the line of lights leading up there driveway.

She began walking towards the door of the house, before realizing that she was hearing some voices outside. She looked around once more and saw a figure in the distance. it must be Massie, she reasoned to herself before walking towards it.

As she got closer to it though she realized that, it was not a girl, but a guy and he appeared to be talking on the phone. She vaguely made out the words "plane ticket" and "back to England" in the conversation and watched with curiosity as he hung up. She quickly turned around and was about to make a run for it when she heard him ask, "Massie?"

Her face turned a deep shade of crimson from having been caught eavesdropping, "Um, no I'm her friend Kristen." She heard, rather than saw him approach her as she was keeping her gaze firmly on her feet, "Oh yeah, Massie told me about you, you play soccer right?"

"Yeah, you must be James, Massie's boyfriend," she replied nervously, still avoiding his gaze. James slow sat down on the grass, before patting the spot next to him, "Not anymore, I'm actually waiting for a cab to take me back to the airport. Do you want to keep me company?" Kristen bit her lip, contemplating what she should do next, on the one hand, she should probably wait for Massie to calm down before going in, but on the other hand, she didn't think Massie would appreciate her spending any time with her ex.

Kristen quickly made her decision and sank onto the ground next to him, making sure she was an arms length away. "I guess, um, why did you guys break up?" She instantly regretted her question, assuming it was to straight forward, "I'm sorry, that was kind of personal."

"No, no. It's not as if it was a secret. She was cheating on me." He replied sullenly.

"Oh, oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. That sounds so weird for her to do." Kristen gasped.

After a couple minutes of silence, she felt the she had to do something to ease the tension. Maybe she should change the subjects. "I broke up with my boyfriend, because he was pressuring me to sleep with him." Just not that. Crap.

She shut her eyes tightly, and prayed that he had not heard that. Suddenly, she felt a light pressure on her knee. Looking up she found him gazing intently on her face, "I'm really sorry." His eyes were a deep color of blue and had little specks of green throughout them, like the ocean, and his hair was the perfect length right above his eyebrows and was a light brown with natural, caramel colored highlights. No, I cannot think those kinds of things about him, she thought to herself. He's Massie's ex-boyfriend for God's sake! "Yeah, it's ok, it wasn't working anyways."

Kristen heard a taxi come up the driveway and turned towards him, "Well, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Umm, well I'm going to be staying in a hotel for the rest of the week. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Say no. Say no. Say no.

Instead, she vaguely heard herself say, "Sure, what time?"

**Ok so I have officially written ten chapters for this story. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with this story or even if I was going to continue writing, but thanks to all of my faithful reader and reviewers I am determined to keep writing this until the end. Now time for some shout outs!**

**pandabearz4life: I know I feel bad for the Claire character but I have some ideas for what's going to happen next with her… And I am trying to think about a new guy for Claire and I will definitely keep Harris in mind**

**: I know! I might find a way to keep him around for the rest of the story, but we'll just see what happens with him.**

**Miyame-chan: I know Claire's needs to get her crap together, but she might be meeting someone new pretty soon… And yeah Massie is officially single**

**Thalia2: Thank you so much (: I would love to hear some more of your ideas so feel free to message me any of them if you'd like!**

**Shay: I agree, I think she is in need of a change in image! I guess we'll just see what happens…**

**Aaaannnnggggeeeellllaaaa: Haha ok here's the next update! I had to do a Kristen chapter because I haven't been giving her enough attention, but Claire will definitely be doing that and lots more in one of the upcoming chapters. **

**LayneHaterClaireIsMyIdol: I don't think Claire's family is going to be getting any richer anytime soon, but some good things are about to happen… And karmas a bitch, and might be catching up to Layne pretty soon**

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: We'll just have to wait and see what happens with those two, but there is lots of drama yet to come…**

**Okay so thanks for reading and reviewing and just for a little sneak peek into the next chapter, keep in mind the two girls both in Hawaii at the same time. Wouldn't it be weird if the ended up in the same resort? Let's hope Dylan stays on her best behavior. Of course that could be hard…**


	11. Tried so hard, but just couldnt get away

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the claque characters. None. Nada.**

**Ok guys, I'm so sorry I have been slacking on the updates, I have absolutely no excuses except my laziness. However, I tried to make this one a little bit longer than the last two, so ENJOY!**

The song below is by the wonderful and talented Tanya Tucker, so enjoy!

_Many years ago in Brushcreak Georgia_

_Molly Marlo was a virgin girl_

_She lived a mile from a fool named Barney Dawson_

_Hell bent on getting inside Molly's world_

_He caught her after church one Sunday morning_

_And took her body with rough hard hands_

_And walked off laughing as she lay there crying_

_Since then she's been known as No Man's Land_

_Molly Marlo was No Man's Land_

_Love could never grow in No Man's Land_

_The men all tried but she denied them_

_And they sighed and wrung their hands_

_But they couldn't go walking_

_In No Man's Land_

_Molly grew into a luscious beauty_

_Each man's head would turn as she walked_

_And as their hot eyes watched her body moving_

_They'd swallow hard shake their heads and sigh_

_Molly went to school and studied nursing_

_Now you might laugh but it's an honest fact_

_The first year that she nursed at Millard's Clinic_

_Six men pretended they had a heart attack_

_Molly Marlo was No Man's Land_

_Love could never grow in No Man's Land_

_The men all tried but she denied them_

_And they sighed and wrung their hands_

_But they couldn't go walking_

_In No Man's Land_

_Molly Marlo was No Man's Land_

_Love could never grow in No Man's Land_

_Barney cried but she denied him_

_But he prayed and wrung his hands_

_Now his soul is walking_

_Through No Man's land_

_No Man's Land- Tanya Tucker_

Dylan Marvil sat cocooned in the hotel comforter on the couch in her room. Strewn around her were multiple candy and granola bar wrappers, she groaned inwardly, mentally calculating the number of calories she had just consumed. Vaguely, she heard her sister shuffling through the clothes in her drawers and glanced towards the clock.

She had a little over fifteen minutes before going to dinner with her friend Charlotte, a girl in the room next to her own. She was dreading leaving. It had been exactly three days two hours and fifty-nine minutes since the _thing _happened, and the wound was still just as raw.

Her heart literally ached every time she thought, because every thought that passed through her mind revolved around the _thing._ She remembered entering her room in a daze, and the going to bed as if nothing was the matter with her, as if a small part of her hadn't died when _he _did that to her.

Rape.

That had always just been some scary, far away word. Like the boogey man or big foot, something created for scaring little girls like her. She knew it was not rape though it was her own fault. She had gone to that club. She had worn that dress. She had been the one downing all of those drinks, and now she was being punished.

Ten minutes left, she thought to herself. Pulling back the blanket, Dylan gracefully stood to her feet and walked to the full length mirror. Staring back at her was a girl with dark circles under her eyes and greasy red hair. This girl couldn't be her. _Could it?_ She was better than that. She was Dylan Freaking Marvil.

Turning away from the mirror, she reached towards her drawer and pulled out a bottle of spray shampoo and conditioner to get rid of the grease and her makeup bag. Quickly read over the directions, she sprayed a small amount of the shampoo on her hair and brushed on some blush while she waited for it to take its affect.

She swiped on some white eye shadow to accentuate her bright, blue eyes and some mascara before starting on her hair. Her now, no longer greasy hair was still limp and volume less, she groaned in disgust before grabbing a spray bottle of water and some hair gel.

Since they would most likely be going to the beach, she decided that the beachy look would be best, and quickly sprayed her hair wet before scrunching it with the hair gel. Pulling her bangs back into a half ponytail she glanced at the final effect in the mirror before turning towards her wardrobe for some thing to wear.

She decided on a black bathing suit, with a sparkly purple design on it and gold beads where in tied around her neck. She also grabbed a white cover-up dress that came a couple inches above her knees and had a deep v-neck line. Before turning towards her full length mirror again, she pulled on her gold Ralph Lauren wedges, and admired her reflection.

The girl no longer looked weak and scared; she looked like a girl who knew she was the best and wouldn't let anyone else tell her otherwise. This was good, because that was the exact opposite of how she felt. Her hair came just past her shoulder blades and hung in loose waves down her back. Her eyes still had a sad look to them, but they seemed bright and healthier.

A few moments later, a light knocking sound came from her door, interrupting her self-inspection of her appearances. Turning on her heel, she made her way towards her door and pulled the dead bolt out of its place to let her friend in. Charlotte had dirty-blond hair, brown eyes, and a deep golden tan. She was very tall at 5'10, and wore a black bikini with daisy duke shorts that revealed a pierced belly button and a small flower tattoo just above her bikini bottoms.

"Hey girly." her bubbly friend greeted Dylan. Charlotte was smiling from ear to ear and holding a small bag behind her back. "I've got presents!" she yelled, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. "Yay!" Dylan replied with mock enthusiasm. Opening the tiny package, she found a small necklace, an exact match to the one around Charlotte's neck, with a tiny sand dollar dangling from it.

"It's so that we can remember this summer." Charlotte grinned happily, proud of having thought of something like that. Dylan stared intently at the necklace, she wanted to ask why. She wanted to know why she would want to remember this summer, but instead she said, "Thanks," and smiled at her friend.

Desperate to change the subject, Dylan decided to mention Charlotte's favorite subject, her boyfriend of six months.

"You got lucky finding Kyle, they don't make 'em like that anymore."

"Kyle is 15, same as us, if they don't make 'em like that anymore, where'd he come from?"

"It's a mystery," she said seriously.

"To be a winner, you got to be in the game," Charlotte replied in mock seriousness.

"I'm in the game!"

"Shooting hoops alone isn't a game."

"Don't worry about me, I've got men beating down my doors."

"Yeah and they come in pairs and want to tell you about Jesus."

"Nothing wrong with that. They care about my soul. Anybody ever tell you, you're a sarcastic bitch?"

"You did. Like a thousand times. I never get tired of hearing it. Do you know what your problem is?"

"Tell me oh great one,"

"Autophobia."

"I'm afraid of cars?" Dylan questioned.

"No, you're afraid of yourself. No that's not right either. You're afraid of your potential."

"You'd make a great high school guidance counselor."

" Now who's a sarcastic bitch!" her friend laughed.

"You still hold the crown, but I'm a contender. "

"I once jumped out of an airplane with my dog."

"What was his name?" Dylan asked, unfazed by the randomness of her friends comment.

"Larry."

"Funny name for a dog."

"I named him after my half-brother."

"What did your half-brother think about that?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That was a long time ago."

"Did Larry like skydiving?" she asked.

"He never went. He died when he was sixteen."

"I meant Larry the dog."

"Yeah he seemed to enjoy it. I brought it up to convince you to have some fun." Charlotte continued.

"Doesn't seem like fun."

"It wasn't fun, but it was a risks."

"But risks are so…" Dylan contemplated the right word, "risky."

"No shit, Einstein."

"Can we drop this yet?" she groaned.

"Fine, let's go."

She reached for the door, pulling it open quickly and holding it open for her friend.

"I'll race you down," Charlotte yelled, suddenly running towards the elevator.

"Oh no you won't!"

Dylan quickly switched from her slow walk to a full out sprint, as she decided to take the stairs instead. They were on the fifth floor, which meant five flights of stairs to run down. She groaned inwardly, slightly cursing herself for taking the stairs, before taking off down them two stairs at a time. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs, out of breath and huffing tiredly before sprinting the last steps into the lobby.

After a quick scan over the large room, it was clear that her friend was not there and she let out a loud whoop in victory. "Whoa hot mama, how much?" she heard from behind, and spun around to find a giggling Charlotte exiting the elevator. "If you have to ask you can't afford it" Dylan grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

They entered the spacious dining room and walked to their usual seats without waiting to be seated. The room was overlooking the beach, with light blue walls and decorative seashells and fishing nets hung up on the wall. The tables and chairs were white, antique pieces with slightly chipped paint that gave the whole restaurant a vintage feel.

"So," Charlotte began after sitting down, "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Silence.

How were you supposed to respond to that? What could she say, oh I was raped and now I've spent the past two days binging in the dark and quietness of her room. Or how about, oh well I've spent the previous three weeks before _it_ happened throwing up any food I ate so I could drink more when I went out to party? None of those would work, so instead she said, "Just the usual, what are you ordering?"

They both glanced up at the same time to see an awkward looking waiter standing before them pen and paper in hand, ready to take their order. They both decided on sharing a pizza, and soon chose to pass the time by spilling sodas and dropping silverware just to give the waiter a hard time.

"I think we should flash him to make up for out ever so rude behavior," her ever daring friend announced.

"Yes, let's give him a reason to have us kicked out."

"When did you become such a pessimist?"

"I'm not. I am just a reasonably concerned optimist."

"Reasonably concerned optimist my ass! More like contemptuous worry wart."

"Worry wart? Are we in third grade again? Come on I am a just a realist."

"No, you are a girl who needs to get out and have some fun."

"Fine, you want fun? Here we go…" Dylan stood up suddenly, before walking up to the now even more confused waiter.

"I am so sorry," she exclaimed smiling up to him, before grabbing his crotch, giving it a quick squeeze, and walking away with a toss of her head.

"Oh. My. God." Charlotte burst out laughing, still staring at the now blushing waiter who was still frozen with shock.

"So what were you saying about me not getting out or having fun?" Dylan asked.

"Touché," she giggled, "I guess you still have some fun left in you."

"Eh. It wasn't that fun, he's about as well hung as a rabbit."

Their food arrived shortly after, hence stopping any chance of more conversation, and soon after a check along with the waiters number, which the girls happily handed out, saying it was there own, to a group of guys entering the restaurant.

"God I feel fat. How many calories are in pizza?" Charlotte broke the silence, after finishing her share of the food.

Fat. Calories. Oh God. How could she have eaten all of that food? She immediately felt the familiar nauseous feeling settle into her stomach, and stood up quickly.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom," she stated.

The bathroom had three stalls, two sinks, and a full-length mirror. Rushing into the stall, Dylan fumbled with the lock before quickly giving up on, before shoving her finger down her throat and emptying her stomach.

"Dylan?" she heard from behind her. Thinking it was Charlotte she tried to think of some sort of excuse, but turning around she realized that she was staring at a girl her age with brown hair, crazy red streaks and high top converse sneakers.

Layne.

**Woohoo! All done (: It's about time! So I hoped you enjoy, and when you review, hehe because I know you will, be sure to tell me what you want to happen next! I've been having a little case of writers block and it would really help! Now it's time for…. SHOUTOUTS! Yay**

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: Haha let's hope so, and the next chapter is from Claire's POV, but it might be awhile before CLAM again ):**

**Rose: I know! I'm excited, I guess we'll see what happens**

**Aaaannnnggggeeeellllaaaa: Yah Massie might have to step in before things get to serious… And yess Claire will get her revenge, a sneak peek of what she might be planning in the next chapter with Claire's POV**

**LayneHaterClaireIsMyIdol: Haha yesss I think Kristen and James are cute …. And don't worry Claire is going to get her revenge pretty soon.**

**Miyame-chan: I guess we'll have to find out what Massie will do pretty soon**

**crystalpowerkiss: Thank you (: And I know Alicia isn't exactly on her best behavior, I promise you'll get to see Josh's reaction very soon**

**Thalia2: Ok sounds good, I'd love to hear any of your ideas**

**Ok so again, I am soooooooooooo sorry for slacking on my updates, I'll do better from now on Kay? (:**


	12. Revenge is Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the claque.**

** I am so so so so SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever! I just have school and everything so it's harder to update now! Plus I have writers block, but I am determined to update more from now on!**

5 days. That was how long Claire had been in the hospital. So she had attempted suicide, it hadn't worked! What was the big deal? She had learned her lesson! Never again would she try to kill herself, because once it didn't work (which with her luck it wouldn't), she would be in this stupid hospital again.

Even worse, they were considering sending her to rehab. Rehab. No. No way. That was out of question, there was absolutely no chance of her going to live with a bunch of crazies. That was unthinkable! Although… That would keep her from having to see Cam and Layne again for awhile.

Cam. That was another one of her now long list of problems. He had left her. And he had not JUST left her, no, he had left her to be with her best friend Layne. How could Layne have betrayed her like that? She could have expected that from Massie or Alicia. I mean they practically raised her to be the bitch she was today. But not from Layne, because Layne was the girl who claimed that honesty was the best way to live and told her that you couldn't hurt your own friends.

Bullshit.

That's what Claire thought of every moment and every conversation that she had ever had with Layne. Every moment, every word spoken, every time she had hung out or slept over at her house hadn't been real, maybe she had always been plotting to steal her boyfriend from the very moment they had met.

Of course that didn't make sense, because her and Layne being friends had happened before she had met Cam. But that didn't matter, because she had still betrayed her. She had hurt her in the worst way possible, and for that she would never forgive her. She would never forgive her, but she might forget. That is, once she got even.

She had learned two things from Massie since she had joined the PC: one, Keds were never cool, never, and if someone messed with you, you got back at them. Harder. Layne had to be handled in a matter that would ensure that she never have another friend at OCD. Once she was finished with her, no one would even look at her for fear of catching her current state of friendlessness.

But this wasn't like the time Strawberry had stared to long at Dempsey right after he had rejected her, and Massie had told everyone that Dempsey had given Strawberry gonorrhea at her last party. This was much, much worse, and spreading a rumor about her wasn't enough. She had to physically and emotionally break her, until she was nothing but a shell, because that was how Claire felt now.

Claire's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cautious voice coming from the doorway. She hated it, she hated how every one looked at her like if they said one wrong thing she might jump up and try to stab herself with her nail file or something. Or at least would have, her nail file had mysteriously disappeared on the first day of her stay here. She glared towards the general direction of the voice, "What?"

Her mother stood, red-eyed, a grande starbucks hot chocolate in hand, at the doorway, "I thought you might want some hot-chocolate…" Claire's eyes instantly softened. That was her only regret: hurting her mom. Ever since Judi Lyons had found out about her daughter's attempted suicide, she had rarely stopped crying and when she was dry eyed she was blaming herself for the entire thing.

Claire smiled at her mother, "Thanks mom, I've been wanting some hot chocolate, but they don't serve any here." Her mother quickly mad her way towards her daughter and handed her daughter the cup and a couple napkins. "What? That's ridiculous! I thought this was a five star resort!" her mother joked weakly.

"Yeah, what's the matter with this place?" Claire played along.

Her mom laughed weakly, before making up an excuse to leave. That was how everyone was now, no one stayed for more than ten minutes, and the phone calls from her friends were even shorter. But that was okay, because everything was going to go back to normal soon. She was going back home in two days, and once she was home it would be easy to convince her parents not to send her to rehab. Everything would work out perfectly.

Now she just had one thing left to do. Claire quickly grabbed the vera bradely notebook and bed from the side table next to her and began to plan out how to get back at Layne.

**OK Thank you to all of my faithful readers who have been reading this story from the very beginning! You guys keep me motivated to keep working on this! Sorry, no shout outs today, but I promise next chapter I will have shout outs for this and next chapter.**


	13. Better Than Revenge

**Okay you guys (: that wasn't to long of a wait, was it? Well this chapter isn't my best. So sorry if you guys are disappointed, but I promise a better chapter soon!**

"Layne!" Dylan gasped.

Layne stood at the door of her open stall, a look of disgust clearly written on her acne ridden face. Oh shit. This was bad.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked, trying her hardest to be nonchalant. Maybe be she didn't notice? Yeah it is pretty easy to miss a girl with bright red hair shoving her finger down her throat and puking up pizza. Obviously.

"Um, it's not what it looks like?" Dylan stated, but it came out sounding more like a question. "It was just… bad sushi." Oh gawd, what was this? Seventh grade? "Layne?"

Layne stood unmoving, at the stall a look of shock and disgust mixed together on her somewhat pretty face. Layne definetly wasn't the same girl she had been in seventh grade. At. All. She had bought makeup, learned how to use it properly, and along the wat developed an ok sense of style. But Dylan still would go as far as to call he pretty.

"Ok listen," Layne began, "Normally I would give you a long, heartfelt speech about how eating disorders are bad and you need to stop, like now, but things are different. I know for a fact that Claire is out to get me, and I need some ammunition. So what better way than someone on the inside?"

"First of all, are you blackmailing me? And second of all, Claire just attempted suicide and now you are planning out how to ruin her life," Dylan screeched, "That's low, and that's coming from me. And you and I both know I have done some bitchy things."

"Ok well then, first of all, yes I am and if you are planning on keeping this a secret, than you better listen closely. Second of all, yes I know that, but I'm not going to throw her a pity party when she's out there trying to ruin me."

"Fine, but what exactly do you need inside info on?"

"Anything Claire plans to do to me, we both know it has to be Massie approved and you and Claire have gotten closer lately haven't you?"

"Yeah, okay fine whatever, but then once you know her plan I'm done." Dylan smirked, expecting to get her way.

"Haha, Dylan do you really think I'm that nice?" Layne laughed in response, "No. First you are going to learn her plan, and then you will switch to my clique. That'll be a double blow and will keep her from trying anything else."

"Ew! No thanks! What is I just say you're lying? You know everyone will believe me over you!" Dylan challenged. " Really? Do you think so? You guys never mess up and if a rumor starts about you having an eating disorder people will love to believe it. It won't matter if it's true or not, they will just want a chance to get even for all the rumors you spread." Layne returned. It was true, and Dylan knew it. But was it worth it?

Damage control might help some, and her friends would back her up. Dylan looked up to see Layne looking triumphant. Why? She hadn't won? This was ridiculous! This LBR with the audacity to blackmail her was nawt going to win.

"Dyl, let's not forget Derrick! Tsk- tsk… we both know he is going to believe me. Of course, he thought you had quit that…"

And that was it, she wins, Dylan thought.

"Fine."

**Yeah, not my best. I'm sorry if there is to much dialogue and not a lot of detail, but I wanted to update today, because I won't be able to for the next couple days ): but I promise the next chapter will be better! Anywho, what is Layne talking about Derrick already knowing about Dylan's little problem… Well Alicia chapter is next! I feel like I've kind of forgotten about her! So I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! XOXO**


End file.
